Passing Notes
by Sky-Pirate-Tat
Summary: Teacher AU/ or future where Kevin and Double D are teachers. Kevedd.


**A/N:** For frosty-butt because holy shit I love this Teacher AU. When I first came across the idea of the two being teachers I instantly thought of this couple in my highschool who were both teachers. They used to pass notes to each other throughout the day. I am surprised they never got fired.

X

The last flock of students entered the room and Edd stood up to close the door. At the last minute a stray student weaved through the crack of the slowly closing door, shouting, "Sorry!" The student made a beeline for the teacher's desk and slapped a folded up piece of paper next to his stack of graded papers and water bottle. He landed in his seat, relieved that he wasn't tardy.

Edd raised a brow at the kid and coughed. Despite the minor distraction the kid had created and the piece of paper now resting on his desk, he was determined to begin class as normal.

He always began his lessons going over the homework and answering questions, always disappointed that too few asked questions and too many dozed off. It used to jab at him, his student's foreheads glued to their desks rather than upright, but then Kevin reminded him that as teenagers they had done the same thing too. Many a time it wasn't the teacher being boring, but the student's bad sleep habits combined with the scientific fact that teenagers required more sleep.

He tried various methods to keep his students awake, and would test these out on his boyfriend, giving practice lectures when he felt insecure with his lesson plans. He figured if Kevin could stay awake anyone could.

But he simply couldn't win against bad sleep habits.

After handing out test papers, Edd sat at his desk, pen at the ready to grade the next class's papers. His hazel eyes drifted towards the folded up paper left at his desk.

As expected, it was a note from the physical education instructor- Kevin. His Kevin.

_Hey, how's my favorite biology teacher?_

_I'm about to take roll call. Some of these kids are total tools. I'm glad we don't have kids._

_. . .but if we did I bet they would be more well behaved. _

_(I hope this doesn't end up in one of our co-worker's hands because I guess I could get in trouble for saying all that. Whatever.)_

_What are you going to make for dinner? Because one of the kids was talking about Chinese food so yeah. That sounds good._

_Let's do that. _

_Love you._

It was unsigned as he expected Edd to know who it was. Edd smiled, then paused, looking over the crowd of students, heads still bent over their tests, except for Jennifer, who always finished before everyone else and would read a book waiting for everyone to finish. She reminded Edd of himself sometimes.

Assured that no one was cheating or on their cell phone, or both, he read over the note again before crisply folding it back up and leaving it to the side of his work.

X

They met each other halfway a half hour after school, then headed towards the parking lot together where Edd's car, a black Saturn, was parked. Yesterday, Kevin's motorcycle was in the same parking spot, which gave something for Edd to both look forward to and lie awake at night in fear of. No matter how many times he had ridden with Kevin, he could never get used to the motorcycle, the injury statistics blurring his internal vision. And yet, some part of him liked it. He suspected it was the adrenaline rush born from fear.

"Kevin, I asked you not to pass notes to me."

"I know. It's just I wanted to talk to you and we can't use our cell phones on campus."

Edd sighed. "Unless it is urgent, there is no need for you to deliver a message and even then you can come to my class or use the intercom system-"

"Come on. You don't think it's romantic?" He grinned.

Edd's lips thinned at his boyfriend playing the romantic card.

"Please, Kevin. They're students, not mailmen."

The gym teacher sighed, his voice thick with exasperation. "Fine. So are we getting Chinese or what? You did read my note, right?"

"Chinese does sound delicious tonight," Edd answered one question, evading the other.

The discussion was let go but sure enough the next day the same student bounded through Eddward's class almost to the minute and lay another note on his desk.

And as much as he had berated Kevin for unprofessional behavior, he still smiled, seeing the folded paper waiting for him.


End file.
